I'll Meet You On the River
by Maiar Altsoba
Summary: Set pre-Breaking Dawn.   Jacob is there in her hour of need. But at what cost? and to who?  NB- I have basically ignored some Eclipse scenes in Bella/Jacob's relationship...sorry!
1. Chapter 1

She'd come round because she couldn't cope with all the wedding plans. She hadn't called first- she knew she wouldn't need to. Jacob would always be there for her, whatever happened.

It had been raining when she'd arrived. Her hair was plastered to her head, and her white summer dress was soaked so that Jacob could see her pale skin beneath. She'd looked at him then, like he was the only one who could help her, like he was her saviour.

"Jake, I-" Bella began, and would've continued but Jacob locked his arms tightly around her, pulling her tight against him and bringing the door after them. He screwed his nose up at the faint smell of vampire which still clung to her, and kissed her gently on the head. Like a friend would.

"What do you need, Bells?" Jacob led Bella through to sit on the worn settee.

Bella grinned, "Dry clothes and a towel?" Jacob nodded.

"You can have a shower as well. Anything else? Food?"

"How about a place to stay tonight?"

Jacob was struck dumb at this, and then he nodded, swallowing his eagerness to jump up and yell 'Of course! Stay, Bella! You never have to leave here!"

"Thanks Jake," Bella smiled softly.

**** 

Having taken a t-shirt and trousers which belonged to the pre-phasing Jacob, Bella grabbed a towel and went to take a shower leaving Jacob sprawled across his bed, alone with his thoughts.

Jacob wasn't surprised that he was thinking about Bella, how much he loved her. He always had, ever since they'd played together when they were younger and Bella had come to visit Charlie.

She'd always had her hair tied with brightly coloured bands, normally mismatched because Charlie didn't get it, and her clothes were always impractically pale colours which showed the dirt when they went exploring. Jacob loved exploring with Bella. Even though she was older, he was the leader. Where he led, she followed. Without question. When they got older, Bella's clothes were more practical and they spent more time lounging outside talking, reading and drawing. One day, when Bella was 11, they were sat on the riverbank skipping stones when Jacob had looked at Bella with a cheeky smile and said 'I love you Bella and I'm going to marry you one day.' Bella had looked at him with a knowing look and said 'I know Jake.'

Even at his young age, he noticed she'd avoided the question. 'Do you love me?' he'd asked. Bella had shrugged nonchalantly, 'Yeh.' 'Bella!' Jacob had wailed. 'Ok, Jacob, make me love you.' She'd folded her arms across her non-existent chest, 'get into the water and say it.'

'But Bella! It's cold! And dad told me not to!' Jacob had bit his lip, torn between loyalties.

'Do it and I promise to marry you when we're older.'

That was all it took for Jacob to clamber into the river and declare his love once again for Bella. She was, and always would be, his. It was worth getting grounded for that.

Bella stumbled in from her shower, looking uncomfortable in Jacob's clothes, and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Don't you want to sit with me," he teased. Bella stuck her tongue out and shuffled to sit next to him.

"Thanks Jacob." She smiled.

Jacob looked at her face, and smiled himself at the way it had lit up with that smile.

"That's more like it, Bella," he grinned again, "Remember when we were kids? You were 11, and made me climb in the water to prove I loved you."

Bella giggled, "Yes! Oh god, sorry Jake. Charlie gave me hell when I got home!"

"Remember what else happened?" Jacob asked softly, tracing circles on the duvet.

Bella shook her head, and looked blankly up at him.

"You promised to marry me." He tried to sound like he didn't care, but Bella saw the flash of pain in his eyes.

"We were kids, Jake," she shrugged, "And kids play silly games."

"So you take your promise back?" Jacob asked lightly, trying to make his tone teasing.

"Jake, I was a kid." She stroked his cheek lightly, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "Doesn't bother me. Just wondered if it was a crime to be serially engaged." He swung himself off the bed, "I'll sleep out there, you have my bed. Night Bells."

"Night Jake." She watched as he walked to the door, "Jake?"

"Yeh?" he asked, without turning.

"I do love you, you know." With that she climbed under his duvet and curled up. Jacob nodded to himself as he stood by the door.


	2. Chapter 2

There was something deeply hurtful about the way she had said that, and Jacob couldn't tear himself away from the hope he dared to feel every single time she said she loved him. Even though he knew her well enough to realise she meant as a friend, there was part of him that always hoped that this time it'd be more- that this time she would mean it.

Dragging himself away from Bella, who had fallen asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, he clambered onto the worn sofa and lay on his back, with his hands behind his head. Jacob's mind was whirring, so that even though he was staring at a stained ceiling he was seeing Bella dancing through his memories. It felt as though all of his memories, every moment of significance in his life, was bound up with Bella. Everything that meant anything to him was tied to Bella Swann, soon to be Cullen.

Jacob allowed himself a smile. Well. If she got over her pre-nerve jitters she'd become Mrs. Edward Cullen. If, however, she listened to that tiny niggling voice in her mind, that told her he was wrong for her; that told her she wasn't meant to be a bloodsucking leech, then she wouldn't marry him. She'd realise that she was meant for Jacob- that he was hers, and always had been.

He pressed his fingertips against his eyelids, willing sleep to come, watching as a bright colours danced in the darkness. His breathing rang out heavily in the darkness. He thought of his sister, Tala, before she had left with their mother when Jacob was 11. She had been 17 then, and had seen what was blossoming between Jacob and Bella, but Tala had also seen that it meant perhaps more to her brother than it did to Bella.

"If when you're older you know for sure she's what you want, don't let anyone tell you you can't have her Jake. You're too young to understand totally, but one day you'll thank for me this," Tala had grinned, ruffling his unruly black hair. Jacob had opened his mouth to reply, but Tala grabbed her bag and ran out of the door, leaving Jacob alone with Billy, and that's how it'd been ever since.

As a flash of lightening lit up the room, Jacob stood up and steeled himself. He was going to get Bella. He owed it to Tala. More than that, he owed it to Charlie. Charlie didn't deserve to see his only daughter turned into a vicious monster.

He walked quickly to his bedroom, and paused leaning against the doorframe. Bella was curled up, her hand bound in her hair which was spread across his pillow. She was beautiful in a tragic way, Jacob thought. Her face, normally flush cheeked, was pale and her eyes were dark from lack of sleep, and red rimmed from crying in bed every night.

Jacob hated the bloodsucker more with each breath Bella took, as he saw what it had cost. Saw exactly what it had done to his beautiful Bella. And she was _his_. Whatever claim Edward had on her was null and void.

Without thinking about it, Jacob crossed the small room in a single stride and lay next to Bella. He aligned his face with hers, so that their lips were close and she'd have to breathe his air, as he breathed hers. Jacob didn't want to close his eyes, even for a second. He didn't know how long he had before Bella woke up and told him to leave her along.

After what felt like forever, Jacob shifted his weight slightly on the better. This movement was enough to jolt Bella from her sleep.

Jacob froze. The next move had to be Bella's, however much he wanted to guarantee that she realised she was meant to be his.

Bella turned her head slightly to one side, stifling a yawn as she studied her best friend. His eyes never left hers. Slowly at first, as though she was scared of her own feelings, Bella raised a hand but as it got closer to Jacob's face she sped up until she held his soft cheek against her palm. That was all the go ahead Jacob needed.

Resisting the urge to laugh and cheer, Jacob finally did what he'd been longing to do since she'd arrived on his doorstep. Softly, he pressed his warm lips against hers, and was delighted when he felt her lips moving with his.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella drew back slowly, still holding his face, and tilted her head so their foreheads were touching. Jacob's lips continued searching for hers in the seconds before his eyes flickered open to see her biting her lip, as though holding back a grin.

"What?" he asked in a low voice, trying to kiss her again.

"You're a very slobbery kisser, Jake," she said, finally letting a giggle pass her lips,as she pressed a finger to his, 'in fact, you're a terrible kisser..."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Sorry Bella...didn't realise the bloodsucker was that great. Not my fault I haven't practiced as much as you." He wished he hadn't brought Edward into it as soon as the words were spoken. Luckily, Bella didn't seem to notice as she pressing little kisses onto his cheeks.

"Well..I can teach you." She said. It wasn't a query as to whether he wanted her to teach him. It was a statement.

"Alright." Jacob said softly, pressing his lips to again for a few seconds before she started giggling into his mouth. "Right, Bella Swann..." He wrapped his arms round her in a bear hug and began to tickle her fiercely. When she'd begged for him to stop, and sworn to stop teasing him for the time being at least, he loosened his hold slightly but kept her tight against him.

He breathed in her scent, which was as familiar to him as his own. He'd kept it locked away in his memory, as a comfort rather than anything else, and now he had the real thing a small smile stayed on his lips as he pressed them into her hair.

Bella sighed softly, clinging to the arms that embraced her.

"This is so easy, Jake. To just lie here." She closed her eyes, "Sorry I teased you about your dog like kissing though."

Jacob laughed then, "Bells, I'm a wolfman...what do you expect me to kiss like if I've never kissed properly before.."

"True..." Bella yawned.

"Go back to sleep, Bells. It's still early..." Jacob said gently. He didn't mention her wedding that afternoon; he didn't want to remind himself, never mind Bella. Jacob knew that as soon as the light of dawn began streaming through the window, there'd be decisions made. He pressed his lips to Bella's head once more, as she seemed to have fallen effortlessly back into sleep, and shut his own eyes. The morning was going to come too soon for everyone.


End file.
